1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of spectroscopy and spectrum analysis, more particularly, to an analysis system, tool, and method capable of performing optical or other spectral fluid analysis within a wellbore by utilizing a sample and reference channel and a Micro Mirror Array (MMA) to provide real-time scaling or normalization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of systems are used in wellbore geophysical exploration and production operations to determine chemical and physical parameters of materials in the wellbore environs. The wellbore environs include materials, such as fluids, in the vicinity of a wellbore as well as materials, such as fluids, within the wellbore. The various systems include, but are not limited to, wireline formation testers, drilling formation testers, production logging systems, under-balanced drilling systems, wellbore fluid analysis systems conveyed within the wellbore, and fluid analysis and monitoring systems disposed permanently within the wellbore.
Wireline formation tester systems are used in the oil and gas industry primarily to measure pressure of a formation penetrated by a wellbore and to collect and analyze fluids from the wellbore environs to determine major constituents within the fluid. Wireline formation testing systems are also used to determine a variety of properties of the formation in the vicinity of the wellbore. These formation properties, combined with analyses of physical and chemical properties of the formation fluid, can be used to predict and evaluate production prospects of reservoirs penetrated by the wellbore.
Regarding formation fluid sampling, it is of prime importance that fluid collected for analysis represents formation fluid with minimal contamination from fluids used in the wellbore drilling operation. Various techniques have been used to minimize sample contamination including the monitoring of fluid pumped through a downhole instrument or section or sections of the downhole wireline formation tester tool system until one and/or more fluid properties, such as resistivity, cease to change as a function of time.
The formation testing tool utilizes isolation elements such as straddle packers or doughnut-shaped pad packers that contain one or multiple ports These elements seal against the formation to isolate a region of the formation from the interior of the wellbore allowing the formation to be sampled in relative isolation. Fluids from within the formation are pumped directly through the port or ports from within the isolated formation and are then pumped through the formation tester tool sections via one or more flowlines. Within the tool are a plurality of instruments or sensors for analyzing the fluid. The fluid, which contains crude components (solid, liquid, and/or gas) as well as drilling mud filtrate or other contaminants, flows through the formation testing tool and is analyzed. When it has been determined that mud filtrate or other contamination has been minimized, the fluid can be retained within sample cylinders within the tool and typically returned to the surface of the earth for more detailed chemical and physical testing.
In addition to sample gathering, fluid analyses within the downhole tool typically include the determination of oil, water and gas constituents of the fluid. Sometimes the instruments and sensors are used to analyze fluid properties of the fluid from a particular region of the formation downhole and no sample is saved to return to the surface. This analysis may be used, for example, to determine connectedness of the reservoir by examining and identifying the fluids that occur in that particular compartment of the reservoir. Furthermore, it is desirable to determine the concentrations of methane, CO2, H2S, hydrocarbons (Cn, where n=2, . . . , 6+), or water, as well as certain metals within the fluids. Often, it is desirable to obtain multiple fluid analyses or samples as a function of depth within the wellbore. Operationally, it is desirable to obtain these multiple analyses and/or samples during a single trip of the tool within the well.
Formation tester tools can be conveyed along the wellbore by a variety of means including, but not limited too, a single or multi-conductor wireline, a “slick” line, a drill string, a permanent completion string, or a string of coiled tubing. Tool response data and information as well as tool operational data can be transferred to and from the surface of the earth using wireline, coiled tubing and drill string telemetry systems. Alternately, tool response data and information can be stored in memory within the tool for subsequent retrieval at the surface of the earth.
For carrying out fluid analysis, spectroscopes such as spectrophotometers, spectrometers, spectrofluorometers, or spectrum analyzers are used in numerous situations to detect and provide spectral characteristics of a test fluid. These characteristics can then be used to provide an analysis of the chemical and/or physical properties of the fluid for reservoir description and modeling, production planning, and other hydrocarbon exploration and production tasks. Spectroscopes typically utilize some form of electromagnetic radiation (EM) to perform fluid analysis. The wavelength of this EM radiation can be in the x-ray range, the gamma radiation range, the ultraviolet range, the visible range, the infrared range, or any combination of these ranges of radiation.
Prior spectroscopes are typically physically large devices due to the necessity of splitting the EM radiation into various components. Many spectroscopic systems that utilize spectrum analysis are also constrained by their ability to utilize a limited number of spectral analysis techniques and by their hardware configuration. Once built, generally the spectrum can only be analyzed temporally or spatially, but not both. Because of the typically harsh environment in which a downhole tool operates, prior downhole spectroscopes have been severely limited by the number of discrete channels they can process. Furthermore, prior spectroscopes are typically dependent upon their ability to remain calibrated as they analyze or scan. This can be very difficult in spectroscopes utilized in a downhole tool as the spectroscopes often require near-constant operator interaction to adjust for changing systematic factors, and to continually check and adjust calibration to a “standard” calibration. All of these characteristics of prior systems, therefore, typically render most spectroscopes relatively unsuitable for real-time analysis of flowing fluid in a downhole wellbore environment.
In addition to formation testing systems, production logging systems, as well as permanently installed systems, are used in the oil and gas industry to identify the location, type and amount of fluid flowing through or entering a wellbore as a function of time and/or depth within the wellbore. Preferably, volume flow rates of each of oil, water and gas is measured as a function of time and/or depth. Production logs are typically used to monitor the production performance of existing wells. As well, production logs can be used to evaluate completions of newly drilled wells and to diagnose production and casing problems for older existing wells. Determination of constituents and/or properties of the fluid combined with volume flow rates of the oil, water, and/or gas constituents provide a powerful tool to make production, completion, or workover decisions about the well.
Downhole fluid analysis systems are not only used in discrete monitoring events. Systems for downhole monitoring can also be used in the oil and gas industry to monitor constituents of fluid flowing within a wellbore as a function of time and/or depth, where the monitoring time can span days or even weeks. Once again, such systems require a measure of constituents and/or properties of the fluid in the tool and under similar conditions as discussed above.